voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoru Kamagari
Satoru Kamagari is one of the devils you can select in the game 10 Days With My Devil. Backround Satoru Kamagari is the Vice-Captain and subordinate of Kakeru Kamui. In the main story the MC learns that Satoru had a troubled childhood because his parents died when he was young. Therefore, he was living with his relatives who did not like him living with them. He was thrown in-between relatives and when he was old enough they forced him out of their homes and lives. If you go with Kakeru's main story Satoru is meant to look like the alcholic and player, while if you go to his story he reveals his true personality the fun-loving guy with a good eye for fashion. Appearance Satoru on all business (Devil Business and Work) wears a suit and blue tie. On casual occassion he has a long sleeved black jacket with a green shirt. In most of the game he is usually in casual attire. Personality Satoru in the beginning comes off as cold-hearted but the MC (in my opinion) warms his heart up. At first the MC will trust Satoru for his smile, and then later say she should've chosen someone else. Satoru is also demanding of what he wants when he wants it. In his profile before you buy him rule number 3 says "You must fulfill all of his desires." Satoru is not trusting of people because he has no one to rely on. He also uses women to his advantage to get ahead. You can tell he does not like women for who/ what <----(What Satoru thinks of women) they are. In the picture above he says: "Feh. A worthless woman like you..." In the end Satoru has somewhat changed by caring about the MC's feelings unlike in the beginning where he doesn't care. In the Happy Ending, he reveals that he always wanted to kiss the MC, implying that he was planning to seduce her if she had accepted his offers to sleep together with her in the same bed. In the Super Happy Ending, he tells the MC "It was only for 10 days. But you were the only one I ever loved." This implies that he had a crush on the MC or at least was interested in her since the day he met her. Like Kakeru, Satoru becomes possessive of the MC once she becomes his girlfriend. He is reluctant to allow the MC to be alone with another man (though he never suspects her of cheating), and always reminds her that she's his. In his sequel, a rivalrous love triangle sparks between him and an angel named Tsubasa for the MC's affections. He proves himself to be the most suductive of group, always trying to coax the MC into kissing and/or sleeping with him whenever he gets the chance, and usually succeeds. Satoru eventually rationalizes that the only way he can make the MC completely his and stop Tsubasa from attempting to steal her away is if he marries her; believing that even Tsubasa wouldn't try to steal another man's wife.